A Dance, A Song
by Who cares I'm happy
Summary: Katie is a young competitive dancer and the best in the country,but at a competition in Miami she meets a girl who looks almost exactly like her.They are both adopted, and soon they're far away from Miami.But they're with their real family? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, sho-

"Ahhhh!" Katie screamed as Joshua dropped her from an extremely hard lift. Katie had to do a handstand and put her legs on Josh's shoulder and pull up in a matter of 5 seconds and then flip off of him, but Josh would hold Katie's wrist this time.

"Josh hold on tighter and place her more on your shoulders" Mrs. Carla the partners dance coach exclamied. "Katie are you okay?"

"Yeah just need to shake it off. Give me a few minutes okay Mrs. Carla." Katie said as she picked up her golden and white Chihuahua, Princess. Katie was 13 and had straight platinum blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Today was her dress rehearsal. She was a champion cha-cha, salsa, hip-hop, and disco dancer, but she loved cha-cha the most, and tomorrow was a competition. She was wearing a black mini dress with white ruffles on the bottom and 2 inch black high heels, and Princess was wearing a matching dress. She was from Atlanta Georgia, but traveled all over the country to dance. Now she was in Miami.

"Katie, you ready to get back to work?" Mrs. Carla said

"Yeah let's go." Katie said as she got into position. The music started and Katie was lost to the music. This time when she did the lift Josh didn't drop her, and the routine was done again with perfection.

"Well, we seem to be done." Mrs. Carla said and Katie and Joshua gathered their stuff and left the studio and returned to their hotel rooms.

In Katie's suite (which she shared with 2 other girl dancers) she fell onto her bed with Princess next to her. Her back ached from where Josh had dropped her, but she had dealt with these things before, she'd just shake it off, and thats what she thought right before she fell asleep.

In the morning Katie back only had a tinge of pain. She put all of her outfits, her cha-cha dress, salsa dress, disco dress, hip-hop outfit, and her sweats along with her matching shoes (she was also competing in a salsa, disco, and hip-hop comps) in her Vera Bradly duffle, and swung it over her shoulder. She got Princess's carrying case with Princess and hurried off to disco practice.

"Oh, sorry." Katie said as she bumped into someone on the stairs. She looked up and it was like looking into a mirror. The girl had wavy red hair and blue-green eyes but her face was almost identical to hers. No not almost identical. It was identical.

"Sorry. You must be here for the dance competion. I'm here for the Rhode Island Singing Concert. My names Emma." said well, Emma as she put out a hand

"Hey, I'm Katie, champion cha-cha, salsa, disco, and hip-hop dancer. I'm from Atlanta." Katie said shaking Emma's hand.

"Wow, you must be good. I can barely dance." Emma said

"Well I'm tone deaf." Katie chuckled "Look, I wish I could talk, but I'm going to be late for dance practice. The competition is today."

"Hey we should meet up sometime, before we leave. How about you come see my concert at 11:00 am. and we can meet up later, after the show. Just wait by the emergency exit." Emma said

"Sounds good see you there." Katie said and rushed off to the studio.

As Katie walked into the studio Mrs. Carla was waiting. Katie looked at the clock 5 minutes late. Mrs. Carla hated lateness.

"Get in position Katie." Mrs. Carla said coldly.

Katie got ready and Mrs. Carla hit play. Everlasting Love filled the air and Katie did the steps with a whole heart knowing she would have to do outstanding to make up for being late. Katie didn't mess up once and she could tell Mrs. Carla was happy when she got an approving nod. Katie took a break and looked down at her pink mini dress, and her 2 inch pink and purple heels. She loved dance. It was her life and Katie was the best in the Nation, but sometimes she wished she could just be a normal teenage girl. Go to normal school instead of being tutored because she was always at a competition. They kept practicing the routine them moved on to hip-hop, then salsa.

When practice was over it was 10:50. She had to make it to Emma's concert. She gathered all her stuff and rushed up the stairs running toward the stage which tonight would be where she would preform. She made it just in time. Emma was easily spotted with her red hair. Katie gave her a thumbs up and Emma secretly returned it with a smile and a nod. In Katie's opion the concert was okay. The themewas country. She sorta liked the songs but since she grew up with dance, all she really likes is dance songs. Katie's favorite part was when Emma did her solos. She sang Crazier by Taylor Swift, and The Climb by Miley Cyrus. After the concert was over Katie went over to the emergency exit. 5 minutes later Emma showed up.

"So where do you want to go?" Katie asked

"How bout lunch. I'm starving, and we can talk while we eat." Emma suggested

"Perfect but it has to be healthy. I can't eat junk." Katie laughed

"Great I know just the place." Emma said, as she grabbed Katie's wrist and pulled her along.

"So this is it." Emma said holding her hands out.

"McDonalds! Yes this is so healthy" Katie said sarcastically

"Get the salad. Besides we are teens, we're suppose to eat junk." Emma said pulling Katie inside.

"Okay. You win, I'll get the salad, and lunch is on me." Katie said laughing

Emma and Katie sat down at an empty table.

"So whats your family like?" Katie asked

"Well, my mom is a drama teacher, and my dad is a doctor. I have 2 sisters 10 and 16, and a brother who's 14. I am the only one in my family who was adopted." Emma said

"You were adopted?! Me too. My mom is a fashion designer and my dad is a dancer. I have a younger sister who is eleven her name is Mady and she dances ballroom like me. She travels with me and my dad around the country." Katie said

"Wow. I'm the only one who can sing in my family besides my mom." Emma joked

"I haven't seen my mom in 2 months. I've been competting the whole time." Katie said taking a sip of her water.

"Does your mom make your costume?" Emma asked pointing to what Katie was wearing. She looked down and realized that she was still wearing her salsa dress. Good thing it was one of the longer ones, but it still didn't go past her knees. It was red with black trim and little black flowers sewn on. Oops.

Katie and Emma through away their trash and left the fast food place and headed back to the hotel. They were going to Katie's suite when Katie slipped and fell backwards down the stairs with her duffel and Princess. Emma came down to help to when she slipped and rolled down the stairs and coming to a stop next to Katie.

Katie woke up but she wasn't on the stair case. She was on a marble floor with pictures all around her. Yes Princess was still in her carryer and she still had her duffle. Emma was out cold next to her. Emma!

"Emma! Wake up!" Katie said shaking her till Emma finally opened her eyes.

"Where are we Katie?" Emma asked

"Shhh. I don't know, but let's try not to get caught." Katie said.

"Okay. Let's go." Emma said.

Katie and Emma were now walking throughout the halls, looking at the art work in silence.

"Who are you?! Show yourselves!" came a voice from behind us. Katie and Emma turned around very slowly and saw the person who caught them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katie's POV**

I turned around and saw our captor. She looked exactly like Emma. She had wavy red hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing some old-time Queen costume. It was purple and it reached the floor. Jewels were sewn on and she wore a gold crown. I guess she was pretty. The minute she saw us she looked confused, then worried then surprised and finally happy.

"Look lady, can we go? We really need to get home." I said

The lady ran towards Emma and I and hugged us. "Oh, my babies. You're back. Thank god. Melody will be so happy and so will Eric." The strange lady said mostly to herself.

"Who are you?!" I asked trying to get out of the hug.

"Your mom." she said

Whoa. Emma and I pushed her off of us and ran down the hallway. We zoomed pass pictures and doors. I looked over my shoulder and she was behind but she was in heels, and so was I. We rounded a corner and I pointed to a door. Emma understood we threw open the door and ran inside. We pushed our backs against the door to keep that crazy lady out.

"How do run so fast in heels?" Emma whispered

"I dance in heels, do flips in heels, do cartweels in heels. You learen after a while." I whisppered back

"Why did that woman out there say that she was our mom?" Emma asked

"Who knows, but I have a dance competition tonight in like an hour, well four actually." I said . "And I have to be there."

"Four hours?"

"No, four competitions. Cha-cha, salsa, disco, and hip hop."

"Wow and you're the best at all of them?"

"Yeah. Well I have my partner and boyfriend Josh, and my dance teacher Mrs. Carla." I said, "Oh Mrs. Carla will kill me if I'm not there."

"I think she's gone." Emma said standing up.

I got up too and that was when I got a good look at the room we were in. It was huge. Like the size of my suite x3 and it was as tall as my house! The floor was wood and the walls were a soft pink with white trim. Huge windows covered a wall, and french doors lead out to a balcony. In one corner stood a grand piano and the rest of the room was empty. Like a blank canvas. A blank canvas just waiting to be danced on. I wanted to feel the wood beneath my feet, and hear the click-clack as I would make my way to my partner. I wanted to hear the music the piano would play, like the way I get lost to Poker Face.

I walked over to the windows and looked out. Before me layed a beach. A beach! We must be in Miami. At a museme. That would explain the pictures and the Queen outfit. But not why the lady said she was our mom.

"Let's agree on one thing." Emma said

"What?" I asked

"If anybody asks where we are from, or what we like to do, lie. We don't want to tell them anything. Okay?" Emma said

"Okay."

"Let's keep moving, someone will eventually come in here, and there's no place to hide." Emma said and we walked out of the room. No one was there. We tip-toe ran down the hall when we heard voices coming.

"Trust me I saw them Eric. It was Harmony and Athena." The voice said

"Ariel, They were lost to us over 13 years ago. Why would they come back now? I know we still hope that they will come home ,but it's a long shot." Eric said

"I know but we still have to hope. One of them looked exactly like me. Red hair, blue eyes. The other looked exactly I mean she was a splitting image of my sister Arista." Ariel said trying to convince Eric.

Emma pulled me into a room. It looked like a study, with a desk and books and stuff.

"We have to hide!" Emma said as the voices got closer.

I looked around I saw couches, bookcases, a desk. "The desk" I mouthed and we dove behind it just as the door opened.

"Ariel, sweetie they are a the center of a prophesy. Remember? Triplets born of Land and Sea, will bring powers to the Earth. When reunited in 13 years, their powers will come to life and be visible. Their children and their children's children will spread the powers and soon the Earth will have them all. Land and said

"I know. kind of powers? Good? Bad? Oh, it's been 13 years. They will reunite this year. I wish it will happen soon. " Ariel said.

"Mom, who's Harmony and Athena?" A young voice rang out

"Melody! What did we say about eavsdropping?" Ariel said

"Don't eavesdrop. I know. But who is Harmony and Athena?" Melody said

"Just someone Eric and I lost a long time ago." Ariel said.

"Oh." said Melody "I'm going for a swim."

"Don't go to far, and be safe." Eric said after her.

"Don't worry Eric she'll be fine." Ariel said.

"I kno-"

"_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)"_Crap! My phone started ringing. I tried to find it in my duffel

_"I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roul_-" Found it. I turned it off.

I looked at Emma, she looked terrified. I looked up, and there was a man with blue eyes and black hair starring at us. His expression,was mad, mixed with embarrassed, mixed with happy, mixed with scared. Eric. Next to him stood the crazy lady which I knew must be Ariel. Her eyes smiled and teared. She grabbed us into a hug and held us. I pushed away.

"Run!" I whispered to Emma, who froze. I ran but Eric, blocked the door. He grabed the sides of my arms.

"Athena." was all he said with a smile. I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head, and my breathing slow a lot.

"Athena!" Ariel screeched as my legs gave way. I fell to the floor. My wispy blond hair fell over my face. It was pushed away by a hand. I knew what was happening. I was shocked into sickness. And then I couldn't feel anything. No pain. All I heard was. "Don't die. We need you."

* * *

**Sorry. I have writers block. It was almost done then I got a new idea and changed the story completely.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katie POV**

When I woke up my head throabed, but I kept my eyes closed, and listened.

"It's been 12 hours. I can't stand it. Is she okay doctor?" Ariel's voice rang with worry.

"She's fine. Just let her rest. You should leave her to rest alone for a while." the doctor said.

I smiled at that, and silently thanked him. Finally I could be alone. I heared the door close, and opened my eyes. Befor me layed a huge room. It was twice the size of my suites. The back wall was straight and the rest was circler. The room was light green with white trim and a white celing. French double-doors, led out to a balconie with a view of the beach. Two white doors led off to two rooms, and mahogany double-doors. I was lying in a big bed with silky white covers. I threw them off of me and got up. I was wearing a thin pink nightgown with long sleves and ruffles. I hated it, so I changed into my Juicy sweats.

I walked to the first white door and opened it. Inside looked like a huge closet. It had racks of puffy dresses, and racks with nothing on them. I closed the door, and went to the second white door. It was twice the size of the closet and it it looked like a bathroom. A huge round tube was in the middle of the room and a glass shower stood in the corner. A toilet sat behind another door with a glass sink. I walked out of that room picked up my cell. I turned it on and I had 5 new messages.

Message 1: _K ur 10 min late for practice! Mrs. C is soo mad. Get your ass down here._

_-Josh_

Message 2: _U skipped practice! Better dance ur ass off at comp. Starts in an hour. Get ready._

_-Josh_

Message 3: _On in 3. Hurry._

_-Josh_

Message 4: _Comp is over. U skipped. Y????_

_-Josh_

_Me_ssage 5:_ Where r u? It's been a whole day._

_-Josh_

I wrote back.

_Kidnapped! Help! I got away 4 a min they're coming. Hurry!_

_-K_

I shut off my phone and threw it in my duffel, grabbed my tennis shoes, bikini, and my ipod and ran out of the the room through the mahogany doors. I was in a hallway. I had to chose. Left, or right. "Left", I thought as I saw a window to my left looking out over a beach. I tip-toe ran to the end of the hall and took the stairs down. I slipped into a room. It was the one Emma and I had hid in before. I ran over to the balcony and opened the French doors. Bright sun light filled the room and almost blinded me. I slipped out side and ran down the marble steps that led from the balcony to the beach.

I placed my tennis shoes on the steps with 2 other pairs, and ran behind some rocks. I changed quickly and threw my sweat suit next to my shoes, and layed down on the beach so the water could touch my toes. I put the ear plugs in my ears and played _Just Dance _by Lady Gaga. The music blared but some how made me feel calm. I looked around. Farther down the beach Emma was stroking Princess and talking with a girl I've never seen before. She had black hair pulled back in a braid and blue eyes. She was wearing a soft pink dress that she rolled up to her knees. I didn't care as long Princess was safe so I pulled my hair back in a pony tail and layed my head against the sand and listened to the waves.

**Emma's POV**

"So do you have T.V. here?" I asked I pushed my bangs out of my face.

"What is T.V.?" Melody repliad puzzled

"I'll take that as a no. So do you have..." my voice trailed off as I saw Katie down on the beach.

"Do we have what?" Melody asked.

I pointed at Katie as I got. "Katie's up." I said and ran down the beach. The oh-so anoying green dress Ariel made me wear kept on making me stumble. Melody ran up to me and caught me just befor I fell. I kept running and finally got to her. "Your up!" I yelled as I enved her bikin. It was so skimpy but she could fill it up. It was camo and complimented her blond hair, and fragil, yet confident features.

She didn't respond at all, and I called her name about a million times. Then I saw why she couldn't here us. She had her ipod. I ripped one of the cords out her ear, and yelled "Katie. You lived."

"Yea. Duh. Em, what's up?" Katie said a little anoyed.

"This is Melody. The girl we heard was eavsdropping." I said as I passed Princess to Katie.

"What are you wearing!" Melody screached and pointed to Katie's bikini.

"A bikini." Katie said talking to Melody like she was a first grader.

"But it shows your stomach and breasts!" Melody exclaimed in shock.

"I know. That's the point." Katie said. Melody still didn't get it so she added "For the guys."

"Oh." Melody said with her head down.

"Let's go inside." I said quickly

"Great idea Harmony." Melody said

"Who the hell is Harmony?!" Katie yelled

"I am. My real name is Harmony, and your is Athena. Melody is our sister." I said softly

"No! Your name is Emma. Melody isn't our sister. Your not my sister either. Besides Melody is an idiot. I'm not related to an idiot. My name is Katie. K- A- T- I- E. Besides my life is over. I missed the competition so I'm dead. Also I texted Josh and he knows I've been kidnapped. I told him." Katie screeched, her voice rising with every word. She stomped off farther down the beach, with Princess in tow. Melody's eyes filled with tears and she ran off to the palace. Almost as soon as Melody went in, Eric and Ariel came out.

"Athena's gone! Missing!" Ariel screamed running towards me. Eric was right behind her.

"No, she's over there." I said pointing to where Katie was. Just as I pointed Katie looked up and terror filled in her eyes.

She jumped up and sprinted down the beach. Ariel and Eric started run leaving me behind. Ariel stated to fall behind but Eric kept up, though Katie was a good bit ahead. She kept running till she hit a wall. The only way to get out was to swim or to go on the rocks. Katie turned towards the rocks she jumped over small rocks and climbed over other rocks. She ran up a tall rock and tried to jump to another rock. But she didn't make it. She fell onto the hard scorching rocks with a horifying scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eric's POV.**

"No, she's dead." I thought when I heard Athena scream. It's my fault. I ran to her side. Her body was mangled. Her left leg twisted in a not possible way. Her arms layed limply at her side. Blood covered her body and dyed her hair. Her icy-blue eyes were squinted and dull. I didn't know what to do. I checked her pulse. Alive, but very slow. Too slow. I started mouth to mouth, and after a while I picked her up and carried to palace. I heard Ariel's screams and tears, and Harmony's silinet prayers. I placed her on her bed. Dr. Frank arrived no more than a minute later. He took her to a different room. It was bleach white and sterile.

"Is she going to live?" I asked him

"Yes, but she broke her leg, and she hit her head. She'll need surgery." The Dr. Frank said

"Any thing to save her. She means the world to Ariel and I." I said. Next thing I knew, Athena was rolled out of the room and tears streaked my face.

* * *

3 hours later, Dr. Frank came out of the O.R. Melody, Harmony, Ariel and I jumped up from our seats.

"Athena will be fine. She'll have a cast for 3 months and she'll be on crutches. We inserted a rod in her leg to make sure it doesn't twist. Her head injury is bandaged up." He said

"Oh, thank god." Ariel said tears coming down her face.

"You can see her in an hour when she wakes up." Dr. Frank said "But be gentle with her. Remember how she got into this."

We sat back down and watched them roll Athena down the hall. For the next hour, Ariel slept on my shoulder, Harmony did Melody's hair and Melody did Harmony's hair. Finally a nurse said we could see Athena. I shook Ariel awake and walked down the hallway to Athena's room. It was next to Melody's room and across from Harmony's. The girl's rooms were made for them when they were little. Melody's is pink, Harmony's is blue, and Athena's is green. Athena had the best room since she was oldest, Melody was in the middle, and Harmony was the youngest. When they were little only a month old, Athena and Harmony disappeared. We were devastated but we knew they would come back cause we were told so the day they were born that two of them would disappear.

When I got to the room Ariel opened the door just a little and snuck in. "Stay here." I told the girls and followed suit. Ariel and I walked to the bed. I looked down and saw a beautiful little girl lying there. The blood had been washed out of her hair and her skin was rubbed raw. Her icy-blue eye were open.

**Katie's POV**

I looked up at Ariel, and Eric. They smiled down at me.

"Athena." Ariel said.

"Katie. Call me Katie." I croaked out.

"Okay Katie." Eric said

"Przez ogromny świat  
Przez beskresne niebo  
W dzień i w noc  
Płyną z głębiny  
Aż do gwiazd  
Piękne wspomnienia  
Ciche marzenia  
Tak jak sny  
Jak szum fal" Ariel sang.

"That's beautiful. I wish I could show you my talent." I said.

"What's your talent?" Eric asked

"Dance." I said. "I dance."

"I'm sorry, you can't show us. We'll just have to wait." Eric said.

"Can you sing?" Ariel asked running her hands through my hair.

"No." I said my mood instantly changing from good to terrible. I hate it when people ask me if I can sing. I can't but people always ask me to.

"Try." Ariel urged.

"No." I said. "Get the hell out of here, and my life. Just send in Emma, with Princess."

"I will not be spoken to like that." Ariel said sharply.

"Just send her in." I yelled.

"Fine." Ariel said her voice rising, and she marched out of the room, Eric followed.

A minute later Emma came in with Princess. "Hey Em." I said taking Princess from Emma. She licked my face and I giggled, my mood got much better.

"Hey." Emma replied. "How are you feeling."

"Trapped." I said. 'And before you ask. Yes I finally get that Ariel is our mother and Eric is our father."

"Good. Katie, don't you feel that some thing big is about to happen. Something magical." Emma said her voice getting more and more excited.

"Yea, I do. Maybe it's the prophesy. Only problem, children born of land and sea. What's that suppose to mean?" I said.

"I know." squeaked a little voice from the back of the room. It was Melody!

"You do?!" Emma said patting the seat next to her. Melody sat down.

"We are born of land and sea. We are the triplets. Eric is the land, Ariel is the sea. Ariel is originally a mermaid. You two mysteriously disappeared, 13 years ago from yesterday, when you came back." Melody said.

"OMG! You're right!" I squealed.

"But how do we get our powers?" Emma asked.

"Maybe, we have to hold hands." Melody sugested. I grabbed Emma's and Melody's hand. I squeezed and they both squeezed back. Suddenly blue sparkling light formed around the chandalier hanging above the center of the room. It stayed for about 5 seconds before it disappeared.

"I don't feel any different." Emma said.

"Maybe it takes ti-" I started to say before the door opened and Ariel rushed in. She ran towards us.

"What happened?!" Ariel said.

That's it. My blood started to boil. I got so mad. Emma and Melody got off the bed, as Ariel came closer. "GET OUT!!!" I screamed and waved my hands. Ariel flew backwards, off the ground and hit the wall. She rushed out of the room crying, closing the door behind her.

Melody and Emma gawked at what I had just done.

"How?" Melody stuttered.

"I just got mad, waved my arms and that happened." I said in bewilderment.

"Maybe we have the same power!" Melody said

"Try." I said finally happy to get some excitement.

Emma waved her arms but nothing happened. Melody tried next, but she couldn't do it. "Maybe we all have different powers." Melody said cheerfully

"Yea that must be it." Emma said

"Let's try to figure out what your powers are." I said shifting in my bed. My cast suddenly felt heavy and hard. "Help me up." Emma and Melody each grabbed an arm and pulled me up. Melody held me steady while Emma grabbed my crutches. I looked down. I was in an annoying nightgown again, and my cast was so big, and bulky. At least I got to chose my color, which is white. I got steady on my crutches and hobbled over to the balcony. Melody and Emma followed. We tried for hours to find out what their powers were. Nothing worked.

"You, guys I'm tired." I said going inside.

"Go to sleep." Melody said following me.

"Yea." Emma said coming in too.

"Girls." A male voice behind us said.

We turned around slowly. A man stood before us. He had short shaggy goldenhair, brown eyes, and was wearing blue jeans, and a baby-blue t-shirt. Needless to say, he was hot! He seamed like he was about 16.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I know about you powers. I'm here to help." he said. "My name is Ryan and I'm your guardian angle."


	5. Chapter 5

**Melody's POV**

"What?!" I screamed. Katie and Harmony were frozen in shock.

"Yea, I'm your guardian angle. I look out for you guys and help you train your powers." Ryan said

"You're crazy!" Katie yelled waving her arm, but Ryan didn't move.

"Use your power." Harmony whispered

"I'm trying." Katie said continuing to swing her arm

"Hold hands." Harmony said grabing my hand and Katie's. Katie waved her arm and Ryan went flying, but before he could hit the wall he dissolved into blue light. The next moment he appeared in front of us.

"You see." Ryan said

"Okay we belive you. But you said you would help us train our powers. What are our powers?" I asked

"Well, you each have four powers. They might not come all at once. You'll start with two and the others will come in time. You will have all of them before your 15th. Birthday, which is in two years." Ryan said.

"What are our powers that are visble and we can use?" Harmony asked.

"Harmony you can clone yourself, see the future, control and create water, and control and create electricity. But for now you can control and create electricity, and see the future." Ryan said. He turned towards me. "Melody, you have the power of ice, levitation, blowing and air. Right now you have the power of ice and levitation." Ryan turned towards katie. "Athena-"

"Katie." Katie interupted

"Katie." Ryan started again looking at Katie in a way I envied. "Since you are the oldest you get not four but five powers and you start with three.. You probally get the best powers of you three. You have Freezing, telekinetic wave, telekinetic orb, telekinesis,and ,my favorite, elements. For now you have elements, telekinetic wave, and telekinetic orb."

"What do you mean by that?" Katie asked.

"Well, by freezing, you can freeze time. Telekinetic orb is being able to call something no matter how far and it appears in you hand. Telekinesis is being able to move things with your mind, and eyes. Telekinetic wave is a higher form of telekinesis, so you can move more things and biger things eaiser and with your hand. My favorite Elements, is you can control the elements around you. Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and the fifth element, Lightning." Ryan said moving closer to Katie. Then as if relizing what he was doing he moved back quickly.

"So can you help Harmony, and I with our powers?" I asked

"Sure." Ryan said, coming over to me. He grabed my hand and lead us to the balcony. " Let's practice ice first." He pointed my hands down palm forward. "Look at were you want to hit, and think of ice."

I looked at a rock out in the sea, and thought of ice. The next second my hands felt freezing. Then the rock I was looking at had shards of ice speeding for it. I watched as they crashed and fell into the sea. "Good,job." Ryan said letting go of my hands and moving on to Harmony. He took her hands like he took mine, caring but with no love or true feeling. He whispered something in her ear and I watched as the hands that were at her side filled up with little streaks of lightning in a ball form. She raised her hands and as if she was holding a simple ball she threw hitting the same rock I did, only this time the force was so powerful it split in half and just like my ice, it fell into the sea. Lifeless and lonely.

"Can you help me with my power?" I heard a voice behind me call. It was Katie. I turned around just as Ryan moved from Harmony, to Katie. He grabed her hand gently, and lead her to the edge. He got behind, her and held her hands, like he held Harmony's and mine. Only this time, he got closer to her and his eyes were full of love and compassion. He whispered something in Katie's ear. She lifted her hands to her waist palms up as Ryan let go. I followed her gaze to a rock on the beach. I kept watching and out of the corner of my eye I saw Katie lift up her hands higher and as her hands got higher so did the rock. Then quickly she spun them around and pushed. The rock soared out to the middle of the sea, ending with a splash. "Yes!" Katie squealed cutely.

"You did amazing." Ryan said getting closer to her. "Let's stop with elements and move on to telekinetic orbing." He took one of her hands alayed it out flat in front of her. "Just call any object's name."

"Phone." Katie called and in the same blue light that Ryan had appeared in, Katie's phone was in the palm of her hand.

"I want to take a picture of you, Ryan." Katie said she let go of her crutch to get a better shot and she fell over. "Ow." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Maybe this will help." Ryan said snapping his fingers. The cast disappeared and Katie mangy little leg was in it's place. He placed his hands over her broken leg and blue light appeared sprikling down on it. Then he moved on to her head. He unwrapped her bandage and saw the gash. He placed his hands over her gash and the blue light sprinkled down and as it hit the wound it closed up leaving no sign that it was once there. He reached down and pulled Katie up.

"Thanks." Katie said hugging around the neck. It looked like a simple Thank-You hug, but I could tell it was more than that. It was a flirty little move, that said "I'm in to you." Katie picked up her phone from the ground and took a picture of him. Then she moved next to him held her phone out in front of them, and took the shot.

"You want help on the other elements?" Ryan asked.

"Yea, I like that."

"Okay lightning is easy. Just hold your hand to the sky and move it down quickly." Ryan said as Katie followed his instructions. Lightning struck the sand on the beach. On the beautiful clear day, lightning had struck. It was like a sign to the world, that we had arrived. "Okay let's do fire. There are many different way to do fire but let's start with fire balls. Just hold out you're hands, and think fire." I could see Katie thinking trying to impress Ryan and apparently she did. I didn't follow her fireball, or saw what had happened. I was just thinking about how I liked Ryan too, but Katie was better at flirting than me, and she was cuter, and better around guys. I'ved lived in the palace my hole life. I'm not around guys except for at the balls and, I've never really liked a guy before. I turned around so I couldn't see Katie's flirty little movements that were so suddle, and her "amazing" powers.

"Katie you did amazing. I'd love to stay but I have to go. But before I do, I want you to have these." Ryan said pulling three necklaces, one silver, one gold, and one worn leather, with a brown charm. out of his pocket. "Melody, you get the Triple Cresent." Ryan told me as he placed the silver necklace around my neck. It had three cresent moon entwined together.

"Thank-you." I said fingering the charm.

"Harmony, you get the Pentacle." Ryan said placeing the gold necklace, around her neck. Her charm, looked like a five pointed star, with a circle around it.

"I love it." Harmony said.

"And finally, Katie. You have the Triquetra." He place the worn leather necklace around her neck. "It was made by the first Wiccan. Thats what you are. You are Wiccans. The race died out long ago when triplets born of land and sea had no powers. We have been waiting for another child of land and sea to be born, so the race can start again."

"Wow, it's so old. It looks and feels like it has so many stories to tell. Thank you." Katie said. With every word she got closer and closer to Ryan. When she said thank you, she hugged him like she did when he healed her.

"Now, if you ever need me just, call my name, and I'll come. Try to keep your powers a little secreative. Some people might not want to have powers and they'll try to kill you. Also demons will be after you. They are evil creatures and with some you'll never know if they are a demon or not, except for the fact that they will try to kill you with powers. Then you can kill him." Ryan said backing away from us. "Goodbye." and Ryan went up with the blue light.

* * *

**Okay so, Katie has a crush on Ryan and so does Melody. Who will get him or will he not want them?**

**So now you know that the girls are Wiccans. Yes Wiccans. I know that that is a religon, and stuff where they belive in that kind of things. Also I know that it may seem as if I'm copping the show "CHARMED" but I'm not. I haven't even seen the show except one episode and that was after I wrote this chapter. Also it may seem as if I'm favoring Katie a little more than Melody or Harmony, but I'm not. It's just her character, and who she is.**

**The song in the previous chapter is "Athena's Song" from the little mermaid 3, but it's in Polish. Listen to it on Youtube. By the way, I'm inschool so I can only wite after I finish my homework.**

***Thanks for understanding!!!!!!!!**


End file.
